Christmas Cold
by TomboyRyo
Summary: AU story. Kiku got a cold after work, and Arthur comes over to take care of him. It's around Christmas and Arthur has a surprise for Kiku and hopes he accepts it. SLASH, fluffy, ArthurxKiku, EnglandxJapan First fanfic, weak summary, do enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

This is an AU story, and main characters are Arthur Kirkland (England) and Kiku Honda (Japan).

This story is dedicated and requested by a friend of mine Panda-chan, hope you enjoyed it!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Christmas Cold<strong>

It's in the middle of winter, Christmas is around the corner and everywhere there are decorations and shops ready for the special day in December.

Kiku Honda just came home from work and he feels so tired he could just lie down and rest, but this time it isn't like any usual tiredness he always feels after work. He's especially tired today than previous days, even staggering on his way to the door of his home.

He lives in a small house that looks like Japanese themed from the outside. It has two bedrooms, one living room, one bathroom and a kitchen. A mix of Japanese and western themed of the furniture and rooms, in the living room there's cream coloured walls, a low beige table and red armchair and two and three seat couches around the kotatsu on the left side in the living room and a flat screen television hanging on the wall. To the right there are bookshelves and a big soft pillow, big enough for a person to sit and relax with a book, and a window with sky blue curtains hanging and a pot with white flowers of lilies. And by the bookshelf, there's a door to the kitchen where the walls are the same as the living room, and the counters, oven and the fridge are of dark brown and creamy white. A very comfortable family home.

Kiku struggles with getting inside the door, feeling dizzy and nausea at the moment, thinking he should lie down and rest as soon as possible. He still needs to work tomorrow. He is working with technology or more likely helping out at a company of a friend, and is a designer for costumes and manga artist as side jobs when he got time. But Christmas is around the corner and he has gotten so busy he couldn't really rest or spend time with friends.

He managed to get in, but his mind getting all blurry and dizzier for each second, he fell straight down on the couch after taking off his shoes, but doesn't care about his coat and bags that he still has on him. He closes his eyes, making himself comfy on the couch when suddenly his cell phone gets noisy.

Struggling with getting his phone from his bag, he finally sits up to get it.

"Hello?" Kiku said with a tired voice, trying to sound more awake but doesn't have the strength to do it.

"Kiku? How are you doing? You sound tired…" It was Arthur Kirkland that called; he's a friend and a special person to Kiku. They met each other on a business party and found that they had many things in common with each other, and after hanging out and meeting each other for three years, they fell in love for each other. And they have been lovers for soon two years, summing up that they have known each other for five years.

"Oh, I'm fine, just that I might have gotten a cold… But I should be fine after some rest…" Kiku flops back down on the couch and closes his eyes again. Not even thinking of moving a muscle for now.

"What? Wait for me, I'm coming over soon. Do you want anything? Do you have medicine? Should I buy something warm to eat or drink? Maybe I should make herb porridge…? I need to buy this and that…" and on and on about different things.

"Arthur-san! Please!" Kiku shouts annoyed, getting a headache from all the questions. "You don't need to buy anything. I have medicine, food and tea… Just come over… I'm kind of lonely…" the last sentence said in a whisper, but Arthur heard it and he just had to smile wide with a flush on his face like an idiot full of happiness.

"Alright, I'm coming over now then, lie down and rest and don't move a muscle until I'm there alright love?" Arthur said like a mother hen.

"Fine… Actually I'm doing that at the moment…" Kiku chuckles of his boyfriend being so overprotective and got bull's-eye of what he is doing.

"Oh… Haha, alright. Then I will be there in a few minutes, see you soon love" Arthur said lovingly.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Arthur got to his destination, he just walked in the door that was actually unlocked. He got his shoes off and coat hanging up. He then went straight to the bedroom by walking through the living room and up the stairs to the second floor. There's another room at the opposite of Kiku's room for guest, and the bathroom is straight forward from the stairs, so it's in the middle of both rooms. There are few more rooms in the house, but they aren't important.<p>

"Kiku?" Arthur pushes the bedroom door open and peeks in his head to see if Kiku is in there, but the room is empty and cold. So he walks in and checks the bed and then turns on the heater to make the room warm. After he's done, he walks back to the living room to check if Kiku's there. Something moved on the couch that startled Arthur so he suddenly held his breath in. After a moment he walked closer to check, he sighs in relief that it was just Kiku that moved to his side on the couch.

"Kiku… wake up…" Arthur shakes Kiku's shoulder gently, still remembering that he is sick and isn't thinking of making it worse by making him sending his last meal up…

Kiku mumbles something, but he slowly opens his eyes and looks up to his blonde.

"Oh, hello Arthur, when did you arrive?" He tries to sit up but gets pushed gently back down.

"I just came here a moment ago, lay back and rest now" Arthur said while he moves so he is beside Kiku and sits on an available space on the couch close to Kiku, and brushes the black hair gently with his fingers.

Kiku closes his eyes and hums happily, getting comfortable from the touches of the blond. Getting a big lovely smile and a gentle peck on his cheek he opened his eyes again, but only half open. The raven haired smiles back and slowly sit back up, ignoring the blond protesting that he should lie down and rest. But he just want to cuddle close to Arthur, so he leans close to him and rests his head on the shoulder of the blond and wraps his arm around him.

The blond got startled of the sudden close contact of the raven haired, he who is not used to being close to people. He just had to smile and chuckle in happiness and wraps his arms around Kiku, and leans back on the couch with Kiku in his arms. The Asian is acting like a child, not that he minds at all.

"Want to go to bed?" Arthur asked Kiku as they had sat there for a long time, and it's getting late so it's best to get the sick one to bed and warmth.

"Mm…" Kiku nods slightly, but isn't moving away from the warmth the blond has. Arthur just looks down at him wondering what's wrong, "Kiku?" Arthur pushes Kiku so he could see him clearly, looking worried hoping that the cold didn't get worse.

Kiku extends his hands wide towards Arthur, "carry me?" in a cute whining voice, and Arthur is melting of the cuteness the Asian is producing. And he happily gets to work with the duty he got from his cute, lovingly lover. He lifts Kiku in bridal style and Kiku wraps his arms straight away around the blonde's neck.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, and Arthur wanted to lay Kiku down on the bed, the raven won't let go of the British at all. So he just had to lie down beside him as well. He pulled the blanket over them and tucked it around Kiku so he won't freeze easily, but still it is difficult when he won't slip away from Arthur. "Hey love, what's wrong? It's unusual for you being so clingy…"Arthur got abit worried, hoping nothing bad happened that turned Kiku like this.

Kiku mumbles something low, making Arthur bend down closer to hear clearly. "…I said earlier that I'm lonely…" Kiku repeated, but this time he hides his blushing face into Arthur's neck in embarrassment. Arthur just froze into a statue, of how Kiku being so honest and just had to swoon of the adorableness of his lover. He is so happy to see Kiku not hiding anything or being his stoic, poker face he usually is with other people but not with him.

Finally coming back to earth from La-La-Land, Arthur gave a small peck on Kiku's soft pouty lips. He lies right beside him, running his fingers through Kiku's soft silky hair. Kiku leans to the comfort and relaxes, falling slowly to sleep.

Arthur smiles and pulls Kiku close to him, joining him to the dreamland.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days and Kiku got forced to stay home and rest, while Arthur stayed at his place to take care of him even though Kiku does the cooking, since he doesn't want an explosion to occur… It's only a few hours until Christmas Eve, and they didn't have any plans with friends or family that they know of. So it will be only the two of them, spending time with each other like all the previous days from when Kiku got sick.<p>

"Arthur… You know you don't need to do anything, it's just like any other day…" Kiku said concerned, sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, looking at Arthur that is decorating a Christmas tree he brought with him out of nowhere…

"What are you talking about? It's Christmas Eve tomorrow!" Arthur said while working with the decorations, maybe too many decorations… After all there's a lot of green and red hanging around the room; the walls, picture frames, every door, shelves, window, plants, and most the furniture.

Kiku just shakes his head with a sigh, nothing he says will stop his lover being excited. He never really thought about Christmas before since he mostly had work, and his friends being with their dears and his own family overseas… He sighs again and looks up, "Well, I think it's already beautiful as it is now, don't you think? And please get off the ladder before you fall…"

"All right, don't worry dear" Arthur said pouting slightly, getting off the ladder and puts it away. Then getting back to the room and standing in front of the tree, being fascinated of its beauty. "Hm… you're right, it looks beautiful!" He said snickering.

Kiku just stares at him weirdly, making Arthur squirm. "What?" Arthur said concerned, trying to look away from Kiku's weird gaze towards him. "Nothing… just… you sounded and acted kind of like Francis-san… and it's quite creepy…" Kiku said, being back to himself.

"What?! No way!" Arthur got a shocked face, performing a dramatic fainting by one hand on his chest and the other over his eyes, flopping down on the couch where Kiku is sitting. He looks up hearing the small chuckle from Kiku and sits properly and comfortable, pulling the raven haired into his arms. Kiku leans to the comfort, maybe Christmas would be something good if he could stay with Arthur every year on this day…

* * *

><p>They sat there for hours, with cups of cocoa in hand, hugging each other when seeking for warmth. While they were in their own world, the clock chimed telling them that it's midnight and Christmas Eve.<p>

Arthur sprung to his feet and ran out of the room to the guestroom, leaving a startled Kiku behind looking confused of what just happened. And when he came back, Kiku still haven't overcome what just happened and stared at his lover when he sat back to the spot he occupied earlier.

"What happened that made you rush out all of a sudden like Cinderella?" Kiku asked, with a joking tone when he just realized that it is midnight and that reminds him of the fairytale Cinderella.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, I had to get my pumpkin carriage" Arthur answered teasingly. "No, just that I got up to the room to get your Christmas present" Arthur pulled out a small crimson box with a green ribbon around it, very Christmas themed.

"Eh? You didn't need to…" Kiku said surprised, he didn't need any presents. He already has what he wants, and that is enough for him.

"Well, this is a present I thought of giving to you for some time now… And today is a perfect day I thought… Here, open it" Arthur pushes the present into Kiku's hands, before he asks about it.

Kiku takes it and stares it for a while… He have a feeling that it's a very special present that might change something, but not sure what. So he decided to just open it and get it over with. He untied the ribbon and opened the box slowly, followed by a gasp of surprise. In the box is a white gold ring in its glory, with something small written inside the ring; "_My beloved soulmate – Arthur.K_", and there's a small note tucked inside the box. Kiku slowly takes it and reads the contents. He suddenly felt tears appear in his eyes, not because of anything sad, maybe of something good?

"Yes!" Kiku shouted and jumped into Arthur's arms. Arthur who didn't expect that, fell back on the couch, nearly falling off of it. But ignoring that, he sits up and hugs his soon to be husband tight. Yes, 'soon to be' because the little note that Kiku read from was; "_Marry me?_" and Kiku have accepted it.

This was Kiku's happiest Christmas ever, so for the rest of day they decided to be with each other, cuddling, kissing, and some private activities they might do that we don't want to disturb.

_**-THE END-**_

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed, this is my first time writing a fanfic so go easy on me, and if I wrote anything wrong then do please tell.<p>

I know I'm not like seriously good at English, I know for the most basic or easy words I learned from school.


End file.
